Drunk
by loveandbeloved
Summary: I'm bad at summaries...MinaxKunzite rated M for a reason


Disclaimer: I don't own sailor Moon

He kissed her neck like a lover would. She was his new mistress…his special mistress. He would come to her only when he'd be drunk because he hand picked her. She was a virgin and didn't know what to expect. So when the nursemaids began to whisper that Kunzite was going out for some drinks, she hyperventilated.

He came home drunk and delusional. He was sent directly to her room. She was forced to wear a scanty dress that barely covered her breasts. The maids shoved him inside the room as Mina changed. The door closed and was locked from the outside. She braced herself for what was to come. He walked over to her…nearly tripping. He was a good year older than her and ten times stronger than her. She was inexperienced in the art of seduction, yet she was called the Aphrodite incarnate. Once when she asked someone how to seduce a man, they'd said, "You'll know how…it's in your blood." He stroked her face. She flinched.

"Ahhh…virgin." He said.

If he could realize that while he was drunk, how clever could he really be?

He stroked her face. "What's your name?" He didn't slur. 'Maybe he was sobering up a bit.' She thought.

"Mina." She said. "Yours?"

"Kunzite." He kissed her neck.

She shivered at the contact.

"I'll be gentle." He smoothly said.

She nodded. He picked up her legs and placed them on his hips so she straddled him. He attempted to push his member against her center, making her gasp. He meant business.

"I won't hurt you." He reassured her.

She nodded. He claimed her lips once more as he walked over to the bed. She barely had a moment to move before he slid on top of her, trying to take off the dress. She gently tugged at his uniform's buttons. All her friends were mistresses too…but their masters were in love with them and they would be getting married…but not her. She was the leader of the Senshi and was to be punished. Even Serena had been forgiven. She was marrying Mamoru. Why her? Why'd she have to be stuck with the most lustful of generals? Before she knew it, they were both naked. He'd groaned at the sight of her. She'd gasped at the sight of his member. It was so _big_! He'd heard her intake of breath.

"See something you like?" he teased.

"It's…It's too…big."

He laughed. She knew something was wrong with her when she felt that she wanted to drown in his laugh. "Don't worry. It'll hurt a bit the first time, but it'll get much better."

She nodded and he kissed her again, tongue begging for entrance. She parted her lips as his tongue engaged hers in the age old mating dance. It was dominance now. She could taste the liquor that he'd drunk. He was going crazy. He needed release, but had an urge to be gentle with her because it was her first time. It was the first time he'd gotten a virgin. Mamoru gave him Sailor Venus because he believed that she'd be able to hold his interest. The Shittenou were well aware that the Senshi didn't want to be with them. That had changed when everyone, except for Mina, had fallen in love with their Shittenou. Mina needed to ask a question but he wouldn't seem to let her lips go.

When he finally did, she asked. "Will you use a condom?"

"No." he growled.

She shivered. Almost 99% of the time he'd slept with someone without protection, they'd gotten pregnant. He had more than ten children out there…He didn't want to risk losing her to reality, so he claimed her lips again. It took a lot of effort to be gentle with her. He finally began to make love to her with his fingers. She gasped at the pleasure he was bringing her. God he was good. Well, having ten children out there meant that he must've been good at sex. He moved his mouth to her breasts. He attacked one with his mouth and fondled the other with his free hand. He was still fingering her. She felt a spark flow through all of her body. Now she was scared. Her body was taking over. It wanted this. All these new sensations running through her caused her to feel something like a coiling feeling in her stomach. Her breathing quickened. Kunzite realized that she was on the verge of her first orgasm. 'K-Kunzite…." She gasped. He looked at her curiously. She was the only one who'd used his real name while they were in bed. Others called him 'My Lord' or 'Master.

"Shhh Mina…let it come." He persuaded.

"I'm-"

"Shh!" he insisted. He was thrusting his fingers into her and claimed her breast once more.

She screamed. She felt amazing. She probably said something which wasn't supposed to be said, because Kunzite said something.

"What did you say?" he grinned.

"I-did I say anything?" Mina asked confused.

"Never mind." He positioned himself above her.

Mina still hadn't overcome her first orgasm yet. "Wait…for me." she breathed.

That was the first time someone had ordered him around in bed. But he figured that it took time for virgins. He slid off her gently and stroked her stomach. When her breathing returned to normal, he separated her legs with his thigh and looked up at her one last time.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be…which isn't ready at all." She breathed.

He laughed again. "Like I said…I'll be gentle. I haven't been with a virgin before."

"Then-"

"I'm sorry if it hurts."

Mina was shocked. She was the first virgin he'd been with. That's why he was going easy on her.

"Brace yourself." He warned.

She squeezed her eyes shut and he chuckled. It was typical behavior for an innocent.

"Here we go." He pushed into her.

She felt him slide up to her barrier and waited. "Gently." She reminded him. It came out as a plea.

"Ok." He felt sympathy for her. She was… the leader of the Senshi! He remembered. That's why she looked so familiar. She was the feisty one who nearly broke his nose in battle. "You're Sailor Venus." He finally said.

"Yes." She opened her eyes, wondering why he wasn't persisting.

"You nearly broke my nose."

"You nearly killed me." She retaliated.

Ah…there was the feisty behavior he remembered. "You remembered me?"

"Of course I remember you! I remember crying when I was told I would be your mistress."

"Ouch. Why were you crying?"

"Hello! You're the one who's known for raping women!"

"Then why are you here?"

"Your king made me your mistress."

They couldn't believe that they were arguing when he was halfway inside her. They continued bickering until he pushed through, breaking her virgin barriers. "Finally, you shut up."

Her face was red…either from pain or anger. He couldn't tell which. She rolled so she was on top of him. "Listen you bloody bastard…I don't want to be doing this right now."

He rolled himself on top of her. "Well, sweetheart, you don't have a choice, so grow up and deal with it!" They were fighting again. This time, he was fully inside her.

"Fuck…get off me!" she squealed.

"Sorry hon, no can do. You're mine now. So shut up."

"No!"

He rolled his eyes. She wouldn't stop talking so he thrusted into her. She felt the pain again.

"What the hell?"

"It's the only way to shut you up."

"Kunzite…this is ridiculous. Go spend the night with one of your mistresses."

"I am."

"Not me!"

"Mina, I'm already in you. You're not a virgin anymore."

"Fuck you."

He laughed. "Come on, Mina, have some fun."

"Fun would be doing anything without you being here with me."

His blood began to boil. Nobody talked that way in front of him and got away with it. He thrusted into her harder.

She taunted him until she got use to the pain. It didn't hurt anymore when he thrusted into her.

"It doesn't hurt anymore?"

"No."

"I can make it hurt."

"Try me." she said defiantly.

He thrusted in her, hard and she winced. He bit her shoulder and neck until she screamed. He made love to her in the most uncomfortable positions until she orgasmed. She was worn out…but he was far from release. "Aw…is Mina giving up?"

"Never!"

She attempted to shove him off, but he wouldn't have it. He rolled on top and thrusted harder and harder. He whispered all the things that he wanted to do to her. It was ultimate revenge. She tried backing away from him. It didn't work. He thrusted her with everything left in him so she'd stay. She moaned and writhed. He marked her as his in these moments. As much as she hated it, her body wanted more. Before she knew it, pride didn't matter anymore. It was about pleasure. And he was definitely pleasuring her.

She screamed for him to go harder and faster. He obliged. He fumbled her breasts and was rewarded with a groan from her. He could feel that she was coming. "Mina…" he growled.

"I'm…" That was all she could say before the orgasm claimed her. she screamed his name.

He felt her walls contract and knew that he was going to come. "Mina, I'm-"

"Shh...I know."

"This is going to feel a little different." he couldn't believe that he was still concerned about her after what she'd said to him.

"Let it come…"she whispered hoarsely.

He let go and emptied himself inside her. He yelled her name and collapsed on top of her. She was exhausted…and for once, he was too. She'd completely relieved him and made him tired. She'd seemed shocked at Kunzite's strength. He kissed her tenderly. "That's what you get for nearly breaking my nose." He teased.

"So if I broke your arm-"

"I wouldn't try that if I were you."

"Why not?"

"If you thought tonight was bad, you were wrong."

"Well we did fight in bed…" she pondered over their fight.

"But make up sex is better."

"We didn't make up yet…remind me to be angry with you in the morning."

"Mina…I'm sorry."

"Womanizer…" she muttered tiredly. Then she yawned.

He sighed. He deserved that one. She curled towards him and fell asleep. He was surprised that she'd let go of their fight so easily. To be honest, he thought that he was falling in love with her. He wanted her, now he couldn't stop thinking about her, and he probably couldn't be with anyone else because he'd compare them to Mina. He sighed as he stroked her back. How could he tell her? She probably hated him right now. He kissed her forehead as he pulled the covers on the two of them. She snuggled closer to him and he smiled, content that they were in the same bed together.

**Please Review!**


End file.
